Genealogy
by DivineMist
Summary: Mary Margaret blinked at the family tree Henry had passed in. It definitely, wasn't like the one he presented to the class. She turned to his beaming face. "So, do you like it?"


_**Characters: **_Mary Margaret/Snow, Henry

_**Genre: **_Family

_**Rating: **_K+

_**Notes:**_ Just some general Henry/MM fluffiness. Set before 1x09, _True North_. I hope you guys enjoy, oh and please leave any comments :D

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _Once_ or anything related with the show.

* * *

><p><em>Genealogy<em>

_By: DivineMist_

* * *

><p>It was a simple grade school project. Creating a family tree.<p>

Mary Margaret decided to give her fourth grade class something easier to work on, other than their regular material. She was sure the eager students would take to the project with open arms, the only thing Mary was worried about, was a certain brown-haired boy she was quite fond of, Henry.

Being adopted, she didn't want him to feel left out about his real birth parents, knowing _Miss Mayor, _wouldn't appreciate if her son did a tree on her current roommate, Emma. Plus he didn't know the identity his father...

But surprisingly, Henry took on the project with wide, inquisitive eyes and a smile on his face.

She watched as the class worked on their trees, giving advice when needed. The only requirements, were that the students had to give a short biography on their parents and grandparents, along with a picture of each person. Deciding to give them free reign for the rest of their project, a chance to watch each of them work independently.

Henry had worked extra hard on his project, she could tell by how neat his poster looked. He had gotten pictures of him self, Regina and her father, but there were blanks when it came to his (adopted) father and grandmother.

Though, he was still grinning through the whole presentation and she was somewhat suspicious, thinking he would have rather done the poster on Emma. Even though she would have been the only person on the poster-board, besides himself, because of her status as an orphan.

Mary Margaret often thought sadly of her roommate and the bright little boy standing in front of the class. Glad that Emma had decided to stay, for Henry's sake. And her own. It was obvious that the youngster was a good influence for Emma, she seemed happier when he was around. Plus there was something about the woman that gave her a strange feeling, that they were connected somehow, along with the little boy who loved to tag along with her.

Shaking her head, Mary glanced at her watch, noticing it was nearing lunch when Henry had finished presenting and hastily told the children to place their posters on her desk before the bell rang.

The chattering of children and laughter echoed out the door as a shrill ring was heard through the hall, signalling lunch. She sighed heavily and pulled open a desk drawer, searching for her own lunch.

But a sudden breeze of wind and the sound of shuffling papers interrupted her searching. Sitting up straight in her chair, Mary Margaret faced the brown-haired boy who entered her thoughts every so often.

Henry stood in front of her metal desk, shifting from foot to foot, looking oddly nervous.

He pointed to the poster on the top of the pile.

"Here's my project."

She nodded, but not before glancing down at the stack of papers.

Mary Margaret blinked at the family tree Henry had placed on her desk. The air was sucked out of her lungs and confusion written plain on her face.

It _definitely,_ wasn't like the one he had shown the class. She turned to him.

"So, do you like it?"

Glancing up at the boy, she noted that he was smiling more than ever, but a more apprehensive look plastered his features.

Still overall surprised, Mary Margaret glanced back down at his poster.

There were four pictures glued on it, Henry on the bottom, then a line connecting him to his real mother. But the two pictures above Emma were what shocked her the most.

It was...There was a picture of herself and David.

Lifting a hand, she gently caressed the photos in wonderment. Blinking slowly, Mary felt the glossy paper underneath her fingertips the photos swirling under her eyesight. Her and David Emma's _parents?_ Henry's _grandparents?_ It just wasn't possible...

There were millions of questions running through her mind and she slightly opened her mouth, tilting her head towards him.

"Henry–

The boy was gone.


End file.
